Mekanorimon
Mekanorimon is a Machine Digimon. It is a Powered Suit Digimon used exclusively by tiny Digimon, and is the first Vehicle Digimon in the Digital World. It is a unique Digimon that is unable to move on its own and is incapable of action unless it is being piloted by another Digimon. Considering its Virus attribute, the pilot Digimon can probably be considered a Virus attribute, too. It is a Digimon that is still in development, and if it is overworked then its computer kernel will totally overheat. Attacks *'Twin Beam' (Twinkle Beam): Fires a laser beam from the red optic circle on its chest *'4-Disk Break' (Gyro Break): Launches disk bombs at opponent. *'Power Laser' (Warning Laser): Attacks with a laser beam. Design Etymologies ;Mechanorimon (メカノリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . *(Ja:) . ;Mekanorimon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese na,e. Fiction Digimon Adventure Many Mekanorimon are included in 's "Metal Empire" army. When invaded the Agents' castle, his forces were composed of several Mekanorimon and Guardromon piloted by Bakemon. A young Gennai hijacked one of the Mekanorimon and spirited the DigiDestined's Digi-Eggs and Digivices to safety on File Island, and he kept the Mekanorimon for his own use. Much later, the Homeostasis informs the DigiDestined of these events to explain how they were chosen. fought several of Machinedramon's Mekanorimon while searching for the DigiDestined. Machinedramon sends several of his Mekanorimon to chase Tai, , Izzy, and , through his domain. One collides its attack with a Tankmon's, destroying both of them. The rest were all presumably destroyed when Machinedramon city dissolved after the Dark Master was destroyed. Gennai kept the Mekanorimon, and eventually uses it to meet with at the Wall of Fire. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Mekanorimon worked for the Digimon Emperor. Three were lost in the Dark Whirlpool. The Digimon Emperor rode one out and encountered the remains of . Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Mekanorimon is among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Mekanorimon was a resident of the Metal Factory and was quickly disposed of by Zeromaru prior to Taichi's first encounter with Neo Saiba. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Mekanorimon is #085 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 165 HP, 179 MP, 103 Attack, 96 Defense, 62 Spirit, 74 Speed, and 43 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Collector 2 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. Mekanorimon digivolves from ToyAgumon (Black) and digivolves to ExTyrannomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Mekanorimon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 410 Machine exp. Mekanorimon can also DNA Digivolve from Kokuwamon and ToyAgumon. Mekanorimon can DNA Digivolve to BigMamemon with Golemon, or to MetalTyrannomon with Tankmon or Tyrannomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Mekanorimon DigiFuses to Gigadramon with Airdramon, and Tankmon, and to Greymon (2010 anime) with Greymon and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon Battle Mekanorimon is the card digivolution of Guardromon. It may digivolve to Gigadramon or Megadramon if further card digivolved. Its mega card digivolution in game is Machinedramon. It's stat build is: Str(3), Dex(1), Con(3), Int(1). Digimon Masters Mekanorimon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from HagurumonMekanorimon and can digivolve to Megadramon. Digimon Heroes! Mechanorimon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve to Locomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Mekanorimon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Megadramon. Notes and Referneces